


Snow White and Pure

by FoxBane11



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fox OC, Interspecies Relationship, Prejudice, Some angst, Undecided OC Pairing, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBane11/pseuds/FoxBane11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia Grey was different as different could be. She knew it, her twin knew it, her parents knew it and it didn't take long for everyone else in Bunny Borough to know it too. Foxes had a reputation. Everyone knew that. They were charming, loud, talkative, sly, clever, tricky, dishonest, mean, aggressive, manipulative, any of those words could be heard often in conjunction with the word fox. Solemn, thoughtful, quiet, kind, compassionate, stubborn, hard working, those weren't words one heard commonly attributed to a fox, but they were commonly attributed to Virginia Grey.  She was a breed all her own, the bunnies in the Tri-Borough area used to whisper to themselves whenever they saw her. So when she follows her best friend, Judy Hopps, into the Academy, no bunny was really surprised, at least not in Bunny Borough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and Pure

Chapter One  
The Beginning Of A Dream

Virginia Grey was different. She knew it, her twin knew it, her parents knew it and it didn't take long for everyone else in Bunny Borough to know it too. Foxes had a reputation. Everyone knew that. They were charming, loud, talkative, sly, clever, tricky, dishonest, mean, aggressive, manipulative, any of those words could be heard often in conjunction with the word fox. Solemn, thoughtful, quiet, kind, compassionate, stubborn, hard working, those weren't words one heard commonly attributed to a fox, but they were commonly attributed to Virginia Grey. She was a breed all her own, the bunnies in the Tri-Borough area used to whisper to themselves whenever they saw her. 

Maybe, she sometimes thought, it wouldn't be quite so obvious how different she was if she'd been red like her twin. Red was common in foxes, the most common pelt color by far. The Grey's didn't like to talk about it but they didn't have a pure bloodline and Virginia was the eye sore that proved it. Her great great something or another grandma had been an Arctic Fox with a pure white pelt and Virginia had followed in her ancestors footsteps. Her fur, unlike her twins rich burgundy red, was a bright vivid white that seemed to nearly glow in the constant sunshine of Bunny Borough. It made her oddities all the more apparent to everyone in the area. It also made her a source of ridicule, especially to her twin, who showed no family exclusion when it came to bullying. 

Growing up she found it hard to open up to anyone. If her parents didn't even like her then what chance did she have of making friends? And her twin did nothing to smooth the way with his perpetual bullying and aggression. 

So she grew up quiet and more than a little solemn, her muzzle set in a firm line that gave her an implacable expression. Her body grew tall and slender, not as tall as her brother but her form was sleek and her fur thick and soft. She was usually always found in jeans and a long sleeve shirt despite the heat, to cut down on the glare from her white fur. Her eyes, unlike her ancestor, were the usual cinnamon of her red parents, although against her white fur they seemed almost copper instead. Virginia went through the first nine years of her life in quiet lonely solitude and it wasn't until a certain fair and a certain bunny that her life began to change for the better. 

Despite her usual proclivity to sit in the back of the crowd, Virginia found herself sitting at the front, right beside her brother as she watched Judy Hopps perform in her play. She ignored the little grungy weasel friend her brother always kept around and kept her attention on the stage. Her heart was pounding as she listened to the bunny's never ending optimism and she felt her mind begin to think furiously. It was like the sun was beginning to come out from behind a cloud and she could finally see what was in front of her. 

Zootopia. Where anyone could be anything. Those words echoed in her young ears and Virginia sat back in her seat, copper eyes fixed on the rabbit. She didn't even hear the jab her brother spouted at the rabbit, too busy turning those words over in her clever mind. She could be anything she wanted to be. Could do anything she wanted to do. And no one could stop her. Not her parents, not Gideon and his scorn. Not all the bunnies that circled around her even though she'd never done anything to any of them. Her eyes narrowed in determination and Virginia changed her whole future in those few seconds. Or more accurately, a little bunny changed her future. 

000 000000000 000000000000 000000000000

Virginia grimaced, her white teeth pristine, as she caught the sound of her brother's voice. No doubt he was stealing something or being some kind of cretin. Her ears flicked as she tried to catch his exact words but found she couldn't. Rounding the wooden building on the edges of the corn maze she stopped abruptly as she stumbled upon the scene. 

Gideon was standing menacingly over a familiar bunny in a cop costume, his sharpened claws gleaming on display in the sunshine. Virginia could see the blood on the tips from where she was. Instantly furious, Virginia stalked forward, her muzzle pulling back into a snarl. 

“Gideon! What do you think you're doing?” She questioned sharply, her voice fierce but quiet. She didn't like to yell, never had, not after listening to her parents frequent screaming matches. That fact didn't make her stalking form or her growling voice any less intimidating. 

“Come ta join the party, Virgie?” Gideon asked in delight, not even seeming to register that her glaring eyes were focused on him. His weasel friend wasn't quite as slow. He took a stumbling step back behind Gideon as she stalked forward. 

“No, I came to stop my brother from doing something stupid and cruel that he'll regret later.” She corrected him as she stopped beside the trembling rabbit, placing herself between Judy and Gideon. She spared one glance down to the wide eyed bunny and found Judy watching her, a hand on her bleeding cheek. When she turned her gaze back to Gideon she could feel her fur bristling along her cheeks and neck in anger. 

“Regret?” Gideon laughed obnoxiously as he finally sheathed his claws and took a step back. “I ain't gonna regret scratching no bunny, not any day.”

“We'll see what you say when I tell pa about what you done.” Virginia told him seriously, knowing that would get him. Their father was extremely against violence against prey animals. Not because he cared but because if a fox started making trouble with the bunnies it was all the foxes that suffered, not just one. Prejudice was blind that way. One bunny got hurt and then all the bunnies would be seeing that one violent fox, no matter what the other ones did or didn't do.

“You ain't gonna tell pa!” Gideon growled, stepping forward again. His fur was starting to bristle wildly in response and to every ones eyes he suddenly seemed much bigger and stronger than his twin. Judy, who watched, stunned, from the ground, thought that Virginia Grey looked more delicate and fragile in that moment than she'd ever seemed before, yet she continued to stand between her twin and Judy. 

“You wanna start this here, Gid?” Virginia murmured to her brother, only loud enough for Gideon to hear. She didn't take into account Judy's sensitive hearing but it didn't matter if the rabbit heard anyway. “Ya know how this's gonna go if ya start a fight here. You ain't the dominant here and if ya push I'm gonna have ta push back.” Her country accent seemed strong and thick as she locked stares with her larger brother. “Pa won't even blame me.”

Their eyes remained locked for a long tense moment before Gideon broke eye contact, looking subtly down as he turned away. “Tch, this's too much trouble for no dang bunny anyhow. Just don't be openin' yer mouth none ta pa.” He made the last sound like an order but Virginia and Judy both knew better. It was begging coached in the form of an order. 

“I won't be tellin' pa but the Hopps just might when they find out.” Virginia called after her retreating brother and his weasel crony. She watched him retreat until she couldn't see him anymore, a lesson taught the hard way, before she turned to look down at the stunned rabbit at her feet. 

“You alright?” She asked, her fur beginning to smooth back down and stop it's itching under her shirt. She held out a paw to help the bunny to her feet, almost holding her breath as she waited for the rabbit to take it. Most bunnies wouldn't but Virginia wanted to test anyway. 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Judy whispered, staring at the outstretched white paw for a long moment before her chin firmed and she accepted the help to her feet. “Thanks for stepping in.” She said, trying to smile at the white fox through the stinging of her cheek. 

“Judy, Judy!” Her other friends called as the two sheep and another rabbit finally crowded close, all of them throwing nervous glances at the Arctic Fox. “Are you okay Judy?”

“Yeah, I'm just fine.” She smiled as she held out the tickets, which she'd been hiding behind her arm. She wanted to frown though as she watched her prey friends cut the white fox away from her, their looks nervous and afraid. 

“Judy, you got our tickets!” Her friends swarmed her with hugs, momentarily forgetting the predator standing feet away. 

Virginia watched, feeling.....isolated, as she watched the sheep and rabbit hug Judy. Despite her attempt to help and scaring Gideon off they still looked at her like she was going to eat them in their sleep. She knew it was something every predator dealt with but she knew foxes had it worse than most. Fox, hyena, raccoon, weasels, jackals even coyotes sometimes, they were all seen as untrustworthy. Animals saw foxes as shady characters that would stab you as soon as give you a helping hand. She knew that was how mammals thought of foxes, had known it for years, but it still felt like a bee sting to her heart every time she witnessed it. 

Turning away, Virginia tried to ignore her hurt and think on what she was going to do with the rest of her time at the fair. Normally she scoped out the food stalls, nothing she liked more than food, and then went fishing through the craft booths. But she just didn't feel much up to it now. Maybe she'd call her ma and see if she'd come pick her up early. Or maybe she'd just walk home, since it was unlikely her ma would come anyway, it was only 5 miles and she could run that easily enough. 

“Why'd you help me out?” A bold voice asked from right behind her, making Virginia turn and look at Judy again. The sheep and the rabbit were gone, fluffy tails disappearing back into the fair. But Judy stood there, arms crossed and chin set, waiting for an answer.

“Do I need a reason to do the right thing?” Virginia asked seriously, sounding much older than her nine years. 

Judy blinked, her stance loosening as she stared up at the taller fox. Although shorter and lean to Gideon's tall and husky, Virginia was still much taller than Judy. “No, I guess not.”

“No body should be bullied or pushed around because they were born prey or predator. Fox or bunny, it ain't right so I stepped in.” She paused, smoothing one paw down her head and neck, flattening the last bits into place. She finally met eyes with the bunny and continued. “You ain't the only one that wants to make the world a better place.”

Judy's face brightened like sunshine, her huge smile making her eyes nearly glow. “You wanna be a cop too?!!” 

The fox grinned in the face of the rabbit's joy, her own face lighting up. “Being the first fox cop and being anything I wanna be sounds pretty darn good.....Making the world a better place is pretty cool too.” 

“Oooh! This is so wonderful!” Judy squealed, leaping forward to snag Virginia's paw. The fox gave the bunny a shocked glance but let the bunny drag her behind, back towards the festival. “We can be training buddies! It'll be so great!” 

000000000000 00000 000000000 000000000 00000000000 000000000 0000000000 00000000 

“So, do you have a nickname or something?” Judy asked nonchalantly as the two of them took they're snacks to a nearby bench. Judy had a caramel covered carrot and Virginia a bag of deep fried blueberries. The bunny watched out of the corner of her eye as her companion seated herself beside her, moving with a grace that Judy guessed might be solely a foxes. 

Virginia grimaced, having already watched the little bunny wiggle up onto the bench. Judy had chosen one of the bigger benches, meant for bigger prey and predators. Not the bunny sized ones that Virginia sometimes struggled to fit in. She appreciated the thought. 

“My brother calls me Virgie but I can't say I like it very much.” She told the bunny, popping a few blueberries into her mouth. 

“Well, we'll have to think of something, Virginia kinda sounds like my gramma.” Judy twitched her nose, making Virginia smile slightly. 

“I always thought so too.” She admitted, her smile twisting her muzzle up to show a flash of teeth.

Judy stared, big eyes focused on the gleaming canines. She even leaned forward to see better. She'd never been this close to a predator before. Her parents were very strict about that but she couldn't help but be curious now as she stared. With her white fur, copper eyes and long slender body Virginia seemed delicate until Judy took into account the claws, the teeth and the muscle definition under her fur. Yet she wasn't afraid of her, she just had to think back on how the white fox had stepped between Judy and Gideon, ready to defend her even against her twin. 

She blinked when she realized her staring was making Virginia uncomfortable. So she just spit out the first thing on her mind. “Sorry....I was just-you know I've never been this close-does it really hurt when you bite your tongue?” She felt her skin heat under her fur as she rambled out her question but Virginia laughed, relaxing a little more into the bench and Judy was glad for her clumsy tongue. 

“Yeah, havin' sharp teeth has it's draw backs.” She confirmed, her copper eyes amused. 

“What's your middle name?” Judy asked, turning her eyes away from her new friend. She immediately noticed the stares. Every bunny that passed was looking between the white fox and Judy like Virginia was going to suddenly go savage and attack her. A frown pulled at Judy's lips and her chin firmed even more. 

“My ma picked Winter, on account of all the fur.” Virginia waved a paw vaguely at her thick white fur. 

“It reminds me of snow.” Judy told her, examining the thick fluff. In truth the white fur looked smooth as silk. “Do-Do you mind?” She held out a paw hesitantly, reaching up to touch the fur along the fox's neck. It was the only fur on display, besides her paws and her head. 

Virginia eyed her for a long moment and Judy began to drop her hand, disappointed, but then the fox nodded slowly. “Sure, I don't mind.” She told Judy firmly with a nod.

“Ohhh.” Judy murmured as she ran her paw through the fox's fur, which was just as soft and luxurious as she'd expected. She wondered in the back of her mind if Gideon had fur as soft but dismissed the thought. “It's like a soft white cloud!” She exclaimed, excited. Bunnies had soft fur in comparison to some animals but Virginia's was the softest she'd ever felt before. 

“Got a bit of Arctic Fox way back in the blood, that's what accounts for the white.” Virginia told Judy quietly as Judy drew her paw back. 

“Can I call you Snow?! Your fur reminds me of the first snow of the year! I love jumping in the snow!” Judy bounced in her seat, now standing on the bench instead of sitting. The position brought her head even with Virginia's. 

“Snow?” Virginia cocked her head curiously to the side, turning the name over in her head. She wasn't sure she liked the reference to her fur but at the same time she liked that someone actually thought her fur was nice. “I think that'll work.” She said with a little smile. 

“Yes!” Judy jumped on the spot and beamed. “Let's go see if we can win any prizes!” And with that the little bunny dragged away the bemused fox.

000000000 0000000000 0000000 000000000 0000000 0000000 000000 0 0000000000

 

 

A/N: So, yeah, I absolutely loved the movie. Awesome, awesome, awesome movie. My problem is this. I love the Nick and Judy pairing, they click so well in the movie it's hard to believe the producers didn't want you to think they were a romance. Love, love, love them together. But I also only like writing OC character romances.........So I dislike the thought of writing a Nick/OC story, since he fits so well with Judy, but I also want my OC paired with someone in the movie. But who? 

There are a few male characters I could pick from. For the Officers, there's Delgato, who's a lion. Fangmeyer, who's supposed to be a female tiger but I could make into a male character. Wolferd and Grizzoli, who are both wolves, one gray and one white. Chief Bogo, who I don't think I like with my OC. Finnick, who is also a fox but much smaller than my OC. There are also two? more lions in the bull pen in the movie but I didn't catch their names, as well as two more tigers I think. There's the Gazelle tiger dancers, but they don't seem to fit with my OC. Um......I think that's all, that come to my mind anyway. 

So I'm leaning towards Delgato, Fangmeyer or Grizzoli, who, based on a wiki search I did, is the white wolf, although sometimes that name is connected with the polar bear but in this story we're gonna go with the wolf. With Delgato and Fangmeyer I have the controversial feline/canine angle. So that's lots of preplanned angst there. First meeting might be a little sketchy there. Grizzoli has the angle that he's an Arctic Wolf, therefore white, just like Virginia. Both canines, so technically they could have children, or have some chance anyway. So, let me know what you think.


End file.
